In Another Life
by Maria1229
Summary: Maybe they weren't meant to be after all. ONESHOT. SpencerxAshley. Angst


_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

**Author's Note: **I literally wrote this in 15 minutes while listening to my MP3 player on shuffle. It's REALLY scattered brain and doesn't really make that much sense but I felt like posting it anyways. Sorry for the crappiness of it. I'm pretty sure it's my worst fic ever.

Based on the song, "In Another Life" by The Veronicas

* * *

**In Another Life**

_**10 Years Old.**_

"Did you hear what Lenny did at recess today?" Spencer asked as she plopped down on her bed.

Ashley took a seat on a bean bag that was on the floor. "No, what happened?"

"He thought it'd be funny to stuff as many Oreo's he could in his mouth. He got to about 10 before he spit it out," Spencer told her while cringing at the memory.

Ashley scrunched up her face in disgust. "That's completely nasty."

"I know!" Spencer agreed vehemently. She opened her book bag and started pulling out some of her text books to get started on some homework. Ashley rolled her eyes at her actions. Leave it to Spencer to start homework the minute she got home. "Boys are so disgusting," she proclaimed while opening her assignment book. "I can't believe we have to marry them one day."

Ashley laughed as she sat down on the bed next to Spencer and took away her book. "We don't _have_ to marry them, Spence. I know I'm not."

Spencer just gave her a look. "So you're going to grow old and alone with cats. Just like your next door neighbor?"

"No, I'm going to have a wife. Preferably you since I wouldn't want to marry anyone else," she said cheekily.

"Uh huh, sure," Spencer said blowing off the comment. Ashley's been saying those weird things since she's known her. It didn't even phase her anymore. "Can you give me my assignment book back please? You know I have to get my homework done before my mom gets home."

"Nerd." She stuck her tongue out at her before returning the book.

Spencer just shook her head.

_**13 Years Old.**_

"Hey Spence, can I tell you something?" Ashley asked nervously.

Spencer looked at Ashley curiously. Never in her life has she's heard Ashley sound so not sure about herself.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ash. I'm your best friend," she assured her.

"I know, it's just," Ashley bit her lip. "I don't want you to freak out or anything. I mean this is kind of a big deal."

"You can tell me," Spencer said again. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Ashley told her everything without needing to think about it. What could she say that would freak her out?

Ashley looked down at her feet before looking back up at Spencer. "I think, I mean, I'm gay," she said quietly. She looked at Spencer for a reaction and when she got none, Ashley started to panic.

"Okay," Spencer said nonchalantly. "Want to stay over for dinner?"

"Wait what?" Ashley said with wide eyes. "That's it? You're not freaked out at all?"

Spencer gave her a smile. "You're still my best friend, right?"

Ashley nodded slowly. "Of course I am. That'll never change."

"Then what's there to freak out about? It doesn't change anything. You just happen to like girls. Ash, nothing can keep me away from you."

Ashley finally smiled. "Promise?"

"You have my word," Spencer said holding up her hand.

Ashley just shook her head.

_**15 Years Old.**_

"Spence, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Spencer lied as she avoided Ashley's gaze and continued to walk down the hallway at a fast pace.

"Stop that, I know you're lying. Look, you've been acting weird for like a week. Ever since Chris' party. What's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned as she tried to keep up with Spencer's long strides.

"It's nothing," she lied again while trying to get away from Ashley. They went through a throng of people trying to get to their respective classes and Spencer hoped she'd lose Ashley through the crowd.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Ashley asked concerned. Spencer seemed really moody at Chris' party. She barely spoke to her and she even stormed out at one point. Was it because she was hanging out with other people too much? She didn't ignore Spencer but she did want to have a good time. Spencer refused to join in any of the fun.

"No, you didn't." Spencer said before she finally reached her destination. She was about to open the door to her classroom when she felt Ashley grab her wrist and drag her away. "Ashley! I'm going to be late for class, let me go."

Ashley didn't listen as she dragged her into the girls' bathroom. It was empty since the bell just rang. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong." She tried to look her in the eyes but Spencer's focus was on the floor.

"It's nothing," Spencer said for the third time but this time her voice cracked.

"Spencer, what's the matter?" Ashley's voice was filled with so much concern. "You've been avoiding me the last few weeks. I don't like it. I don't like it when you don' talk to me." She lift Spencer's chin with her fingers and finally looked in her eyes. They were filled with unshed tears.

"I'm really confused right now," Spencer finally admitted.

"About what?"

"Me."

Ashley swallowed. She knew where this was headed. "Spence, do you think you're gay?" She asked voicing the thoughts in Spencer's head.

"Yes."

_**18 Years Old.**_

"Are you _ever_ going to ask me out?" Spencer asked impatiently.

Ashley nearly spit out her drink. "What?" Her face turned a bright shade of red.

Spencer crossed her arms across her chest. "Come on, Ash, aren't you getting tired of this tango we've been doing for the last 8 years? We're clearly meant to be but you refuse to ask me out." She said all this with while giving Ashley a smug smirk.

"I was going to ask you to the fair this weekend as an official date but you got way too impatient. I had everything all planned out to win you over." Ashley said jokingly annoyed.

"You won me over when with your half ass proposal when we were 10," she said smiling as she moved closer to Ashley.

"Oh really?" Ashley let Spencer wrap her arms around her neck as hers went around Spencer's waist.

"Yes, so ask me already." Their noses were now touching.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Spencer, will you please be my girlfriend because God's knows we already act like we're a couple with all the hand holding and wrestling and groping each other during sleepovers and-"

Spencer cut her off with a kiss. "God, you talk too much."

"Yet somehow, you still love me."

_**Present**_

"Where were you tonight?"

Ashley jumped at the sudden question. She squinted her eyes in the dark and saw that Spencer was siting on the couch with all the lights off.

"What are you still doing up?" Ashley asked avoiding the question.

Spencer turned on a lamp and the harsh light hurt Ashley's eyes. "Well considering you didn't answer any of my phone calls, I thought I'd wait up for you." Her voice was cold.

Ashley shed herself of her jacket and put her guitar case against the wall. "You know that my gigs sometimes run late, Spencer."

"Oh, so you couldn't call me to tell me that?" Spencer said harshly while getting up to approach her girlfriend.

"And have you yell at me for being late again?" Ashley bit back. "What's the point Spencer? You're mad when I don't call and you're mad when I do call. What do you want me to do?"

Spencer sighed defeated. "I don't know."

It's been like this for a while. Ever since Ashley got a steady music career with her band. It seems like the only thing they do is fight. This was not how it was supposed to be. Not how they wanted it to be when they were kids.

Spencer wished they could go back to that. Back when they were just best friends. But it's different now. They're different. She felt like she was only with Ashley because it was the only thing she knew. It wasn't right though. Not anymore.

"I can't do this anymore, Ashley."

Ashley looked at her like she just punched her in the gut. "What?"

"This. Us." She bit her lip willing herself not to cry.

"How can you say that?" Ashley asked while the tears fell down her face. She wasn't ashamed to cry.

"Because it's the truth. Look at us Ashley. Look at what we've become." Spencer spread her arms around the apartment. "We're not who we were anymore."

"Stop it!" Ashley went over to Spencer and took her hands, holding them tight against her heart. "Spencer, we're meant to be, you know that? Ever since were kids. You promised me."

Spencer just looked down. "That was another life, Ashley. I tried, Ashley. I tried to be your everything but I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Ashley said with conviction.

Spencer finally looked up. "Then why were you with Laura tonight?" She wasn't stupid. She saw the marks on Ashley's neck and smelled the perfume.

Ashley dropped her hands. "Spencer, please." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Just let me go, Ashley." Spencer took a step back and started walking towards the door where her bag was packed. Ashley didn't even notice. She opened the door and turned around to face Ashley.

"Spencer..."

"I love you, Ashley," her voice cracked. "But I can't be with you anymore." She finally turned around and left.

_--End--_


End file.
